Conventionally, there is known a method of forming a thick film pattern by the steps of printing a paste for the conductor or insulator on a substrate made of glass or ceramic in the form of a pattern by screen printing, drying and calcinating the paste, and repeating the above steps. Recently in various fields, thick film patterns are formed on a substrate made of glass or the like using ceramic material. In this case, paste-like ceramic materials, which are formed by dispersing ceramics in a binder, are employed, and similarly, the thick film pattern is formed by the steps of printing the paste-like ceramic material by screen printing, drying and calcinating the paste-like ceramic material, and repeating the above steps.
In the conventional method of forming a thick film pattern on a glass substrate using a ceramic material by screen printing, in order to attain a film pattern having a desirable thickness, it is necessary to repeat screen printing several times. That is, in this method, it is necessary to repeat the screen printing five to ten times in order to attain a thick film having a thickness of 50 to 100 .mu.m, and a drying process is required every time. Therefore, the productivity is extremely low and the yield rate is lowered. Further, there is the problem that the accuracy of a line width of pattern is impaired due to viscosity of the paste, thixotropy or the like.